The present invention relates to the field of transponders, and is more particularly but not exclusively concerned with transponders suitable for incorporation in commodity meters for use in transmitting the meter reading or readings to a passing meter reading vehicle.
A conventional transponder includes a receiver for receiving a radio interrogation signal, and a transmitter for transmitting a reply signal in response to the interrogation signal.